1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an especially useful gasoline as a fuel for automobiles and more particularly to a novel gasoline having a specified composition and exhibiting various excellent performances when used.
2. Prior Art
Methyl-t.-butyl ether (MTBE) has heretofore been known as a base for a gasoline having a high octane number. In addition, it has been noted in the United States to add MTBE to a fuel in order to decrease the amounts of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons in exhaust gases produced from the fuel.
The MTBE-added gasoline is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Gazettes Nos. Sho 50-35524, Sho 60-11958 and 60-233198 (or Nos. 35524/75, 11958/85 and 233198/85) as well as Japanese Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Gazettes No. Sho 58-11592 and No. Hei 3-93894 (or Nos. 11592/83 and 93894/91).
It is known that in a case where a MTBE-added gasoline is used in each of engines, the amount of nitrogen oxides (NOx) contained in exhaust gases discharged from each of many of said engines will increase.